Spore the Next Level
Spore the Next Level (or STNL) is the longest-running interactive series ever. It follows the Klees as they evolve to become spacefaring Kleekoonanonis. History In the Beginning In the prologue, the planet Epindol was seeded with life (later, this was revealed to be the work of the Kraygans). The player played as a Klee. Creatures After the cell stage, the Kleekoons came to land, and interacted with other creatures. However, they later had to defeat a Dweeble colony and survive a brutal Desert Age. Sentience After those hardships, they advanced to the Tribal Stage. They met new friends in the Jonterops, and new enemies in the Garadreads and Burkentons. During this stage, they were helped by Shadow, a female Garadread who rebeled against her kind. She and her Jonterop friend Zawnty died, but came back as ghosts and helped the Kleekoonanonis defeat the Garadreads. Or so they thought. Civilization In the Civilization Stage, the Kleekoonanonis met the Roizelles. This stage also changed in that the player's perspective was now from a full character, Jercy Packson. He helped the Kleekoonanonis ally the Roizelles, and met the Garadreads. Fortunately, the Thistil Empire would later nuke the Garadreads, but it wasn't the end of the menace... Several spacefaring civilizations colonized Epindol, including Humans. The Kleekoonanonis were able to steal technology from the humans, and begin an empire. The Final Frontier Humble Beginnings Using the stolen technology, the Kleekoonanonis built a starship, the USS Titan, captained by Jercy Packson. Other crew members included: Shadow, Zawnty, Furwaloska (another rebel Garadread), Shadow II (Furwaloska's girlfriend and also a rebellious Garadread), Shaigr Lento (a Roizelle explorer), General Zeerois (A very strong Kleekoonanoni general), Hannah Polliksowkzi (A very pretty Kleekoonanoni), Cannabeth Hase (The Kleekoonanoni version of Annabeth Chase from Percy Jackson), and Holly Short (a crossover from the Artemis Fowl series). At first, the ship only had interplanetary drive. Their first stop was Annonsomil, Epindol's largest moon. They discovered a thriving ecology and two sentient races: the Morfagoolons and Wreedavexes. They allied both, and colonized the moon. Recieving a signal from the Fohannah system's edge, the crew was led to Gantroff (AKA Burikk). There they were able to make peace with the Burkentons by accepting a mission to do recon on Veslid, the new Garadread homeworld. Tragically, Holly lost her life on the moon. The Morfagoolons launched an assault on their enemies, the Dreskons, and asked the Kleekoonanonis to help. Jercy accepted the invitation, and they were able to defeat the Dreskons. Or so it seemed... Where No Kleekoonanoni Has Gone Before Baby Steps After the battle, Jercy installed an Interstellar Drive on his ship, and was able to leave the Fohannah system. They were sent to make contact with the Humans and Vendras, both of whom had colonized Epindol. They accidentally started a war with the humans, and discovered that the Vendras were dead. Bay'Aran After that, they escorted a young Nolaxite named Gloria, who had been found on Rantross, to her homeworld of Nolax. They accepted a mission to investigate strange disappearances near the planet Bay'Aran. There, they discovered the Garadreads had built a Crasher Dish to impeded technological development of species on the planet. With the help of the Zakadreaddahs, a species created by the Garadreads, they were able to foil the plot. However, Kayah Mickomalo of the Thistils delivered grave news: that dish was one of many. But something stopped them: the "cancellation" of STNL. For 3 months, there were no new parts, until a user named fungus3 voted. Catas After the series was revived, Jercy and crew were sent to destroy a dish on the planet Catas. With the help of the Catas and Zakadreaddahs, they were once again able to stop the Garadreads. When Series Collide The crew returned to Epindol, and discovered the Toriins, an advanced species from a parallel universe. Jercy helped them stop an ecodisaster, but discovered the Dreskons had fled to that universe, and were bent on revenge. After returning to their universe, they helped the Nalstorrs rebel against their Garadread masters on planet Nalsta. They became great allies afterwards. The Colony The crew then accepted a mission to colonize a world with an unpronounceable name (Oxllzkilvviniwilosx). However, they discovered that the Terrans had colonized the planet first. Fortunately, they were able to find peace and settled the planet together in harmony. The Dreskon Invasion Unfortunately, the Dreskons soon launched an assault on Epindol; but they were easily defeated. Infuriated, the Kleekoonanonis, with the help of the Toriins, Terrans, Nolaxites, and Zakkadreaddahs, launched their own invasion of New Dresconis, which succeeded. The T'Ron Incident After returning victoriously, the crew answered a signal from Mars. A race called the T'Ron, descended from genetically-enchanced Toriins, had attacked a research base to get the Terrans to kill off the Toriins. Fortunately, Jercy used his negotiation skills to prevent a war. The Scroll of Bob The Catas had caught a nasty case of the FORM A GROUP curse, and threatened to go to war if it wasn't fixed. To that end, Jercy as sent to find the Scroll of Bob, an artifact rumored to fix the curse, on Saturn's moon, Titan. They narrowly managed to keep it out of Garadread hands, and delivered it to Catas. Afterwards, Jercy discovered the origins of his kind when he encountered the Kraygan Empire. They said that his race had been created to kill the Garadreads and their creators, the Experimenters. He decided to help the Kraygans by attacking a military base. Reflectiverse Afterwards, Jercy discovered that an alternate universe that coexisted alongside ours: the Reflectiverse, a parody of the Mirror Universe from Star Trek. In the Reflectiverse, the Kleekoonanonis were tyrants, the Garadreads were pacifists, and Jercy was a jerk. Some of their slaves were rebelling, and Jercy decided to help them capture the Holdfast-controlled world of Yrtness Renignee ß. He then found a way to get back to his universe. Back in his own Universe, Jercy landed on the planet Zaruthia Prime. The natives had found his ship, and were willing to retun it... for a price. That price was a mission to the planet Blue Gate, the Experimenter-aligned homeworld of the Roslians. There he learned even more about his origins. The Shadow Sword Afterwards, the crew accepted a new mission: get rid of the YOLO curse, which had been inserted into the series during the Battle of New Dresconis. The mission: search for 3 pieces of the ancient Shadow Sword.\] The first piece was found on Mercury, a barren planet in the Sol system. However, the crew had to battle the Experimenters, who were also looking for the sword, to get it. Only the T'Rons, in a contrived deus ex machina moment, managed to save the crew. The next piece was located on Siran Minor, a moon of Siran Major. Unfortunately, it was also the homeworld of the Siranians, a mermaid-like species able to produce alluring music. They managed to resist the initial singing, and went down to the planet. They found the piece with no battles, but also got something else: a new crewmember, Zeela Vordav. Zeela was a Siranian female who was unable to sing like other females. Because of that, she was an outcast, and happily joined the crew. Finally, the crew stopped on Lepidoptrix, the Cartonian homeworld. There, they reunited with Curtin, who'd helped them save Epindol a few months earlier. They then had to battle the Garadreads. However, they discovered the Experimenters had the real sword, but were able to retrieve it and use it. Hollyatrok After that, the crew was ordered to survey Hollyatrok, a barren moon in the Leler system, for terraformation and colonization. Automated probes had detected purple spice... and lifeforms. They discovered the Nidix, a silicon-based humanoid species who weren't fond of the idea of having their precious moon terraformed, as it would kill them. So, they terraformed Asir, another moon, into a resort. Year of Heck Meanwhile, a species known as the Minerk erased the Kraygans from existence, causing an alternate timeline where the Experimenters controlled most of the galaxy. Fortunately, they were able to correct the flow of history. The CAC While enjoying shore leave on Yrtness Renginee ß, the crew discovered the Coalation of Abandoned Creations (CAC). They were a group of williezk's old creations who wanted revenge. They tried negotiation, but the leader of the CAC, Thoolp Pop Pop, tried banning them. But, he ended up banning the CAC instead! The Rando'Moss'Iti were introduced, and appeared as an Easter Egg in other adventures and series. Section 13 A distress signal on Batorge, a small icy moon in the Fohannah system, led to the crew joining Section 13. Section 13 was a secret organization dedicated to nullifying threats to the Kleekoonanonis, no matter what the costs. In other words, a ripoff of Section 31 from Star Trek. The organization had identified the Eftievirus, a Garadread bioweapon, as a threat. The crew was sent to an unnamed planet (the one Spore Revolution takes place on) and obtained a sample so Section 13 could stop it. The Battle of Pax-Ω The Paxoliniolionus, a race of evil silicon-based lifeforms, assassinated the leader of the Roizelles. Their motive was to get the Roizelles to attack the Ardoxilixionuses, the Kleekoonanoni's allies and their sworn enemies. However, the crew of the Titan launched a modified Eftievirus strain at Pax-Ω, the Paxoliniolionus capital planet, to cripple their defenses. They then launched an invasion with the Toriins, Kraygans, and Ardoxilixionuses. The planet was later annexed by the United Species of Epindol. Minecraft FTW The crew answered a call from the Wygzians, a race of scientists, on the nearby planet Pax-Υ. The native Asashes were unnaturally addicted to Minecraft. The crew discovered that the Gavalantauri, a species believed to have been extinct for 1,600 years, were mind-controlling them. With the help of S'Slisa, a member of the allied Raxacorilitheen race, they were able to convince the Gavalantauri to turn it off. An Impossible World Answering a call from a Terran/Centauri science team led by Jenny Smith, the crew discovered that planet Eleferow had living, breathing dinosaurs on it. They discovered they were put there by the Cretanians, an ancient species from Earth who escaped the planet after a meteor impact 65 million years ago. The Nican Empire The United Species of Epindol met a race called the Nicans at some point. The Nicans were a race of xenophobic warriors, but were regarded as a good ally. Jercy and his crew were sent there. But before that, General Zeerois accepted a new job in the past. His replacement was Tnannet Divad, an overeager Ardoxilixionus. They discovered, to their dissatisfaction, that the Nicans were keeping several species as slaves. They were able to negoatiate their release in exchange for some robots, and a mission to an alternate dimension. In the dimension the crew visited, the Jonterops were never randomized by the Rando'Moss'Iti, and were able to defeat the Garadreads at the tribal stage. A fierce war between the Ardoxilixionuses and the Kraygans was also raging, and they decided to investigate the cause in the past. They also got two new crewmembers: Kidaana Eldon, a Jonterop native to the dimension, and Jaxonga Melmark, Kidaana's boyfriend and an insane Centauri. The cause was revealed to be Tnannet's counterpart accidentally going to a Kraygan colony at the wrong time. The Ashokweers After returning to their dimension, the crew stopped by Siran Minor to pick up Bob Marxxxz, a Suckulant captain and Zeela's old friend. Responding to a distress call from Mars, they discovered the Ashokweers: a species who lost their homeworld to the Garadreads. They also discovered that some planets, including Vashtar, were stolen by an unknown force. They decided to find out what happened... after helping the Ashokweers get a new homeworld. That homeworld was the cold planet Siberion. The End Click here. Trivia *Spore The Next Level is williezk's second interactive series. The first was the short-lived Evolution Gone Wild! *It is the longest interactive series ever, with over 100 parts and counting. It has been completed, and a sequel series is being made. Category:Series Category:Spore The Next Level